


dreamcatcher

by cashtonkink



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Male Antagonist, Mental Instability, Mild Sexual Content, Partying, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension, Unspecified Mental Illness, this one might make you uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtonkink/pseuds/cashtonkink
Summary: dancing in the strobe lightskeep your eyes on mei don't need to know your signdo you see something you like?
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Kudos: 1





	dreamcatcher

**Author's Note:**

> lol randomly deciding to write a fic in the middle of a spiral? that's crazyyyyyy
> 
> beta'ed by yours truly which means you will probably see something inaccurate

"calum. you know it's legal now, right?"

"luke, i really need you to know that that means nothing to me. i do not want to partake in any of your quirks."

luke huffs, puts all of his effort into getting off the plush couch. once he's up, he starts walking to the bar again, yelling "i'm getting another drink?" in calum's direction. calum secretly thinks about how he's glad to see him gone. it's one thing to go to the club with somebody, but something else completely to bring that somebody to the club on a packed friday, sweat clogging the air, voices collecting like waves, slamming over calum's skin, producing goosebumps.

calum watches the silhouettes of people colliding with each other as a trap beat blares from the speakers. he wants to run right into the throng of bodies, ingratiate himself with all the men he can collect. he feels like hurting someone. he undoes the top two buttons of his shirt, exposing a slick, tan, slice of his collarbone. he's talking himself into getting up and starting his rounds as luke comes back, holding a tray of shots that looks like it's meant for more than just two people. luke sets down the tray on their table, slides into the booth, and stares at calum.

"i'm begging you to stop the train of self-destruction making it's way to your brain." calum laughs humorlessly, and locks his eyes with luke. "how come? you want to be the first?" luke gulps, recognizing calum's tone of voice, his disposition. his headspace has completely changed. luke weakly offers "you should really hit this blunt. i pearled it for us?" 

calum slowly takes the cigarillo, examining the rather perfect blunt, packed with 'that sticky' that luke never shuts the fuck up about. he's really, honestly, thinking about it, before he realizes what luke is trying to do. "why do you always insist on putting things in my body i don't need? do you think that's going to make me forget what i'm here for?" luke snatches the blunt back, scowling. "no, calum, because i don't know why you're here. i never understand why you come here completely sober, almost every other day, just to prey on people for your own sick entertainment." 

calum cackles. "that's funny. i could say the same to you luke." his eyes darken. he's about to go for the jugular. he's going to get rid of his friend and distraction, at least for the night. "because you come here every other day without me killing your buzz and still don't leave with anyone." luke jumps back in surprise, frowns, and takes a shot. "okay, bud. i can see i'm not wanted. let me just go find every man in here and apologize for what you're about to do to them." calum calls his bluff, shrugging out of the look luke gives him and getting out of his seat. "by the time you do that, i'll have found the perfect boy for me. probably more than one. so, _lukey_ , do your worst." 

calum walks off, already scanning the packed floor of people. he does this every time he goes to a club. sits in his car, checks grindr, carefully observing the faces and bodies of people in the building. tonight, though, he'd received a message from a picture-free profile with the display name 'a.'

a: well, hello, stranger. 

calum had ignored it from the jump. he had connected all the dots, and his memory served to tell him that this was somebody in denial of their sexuality. calum had no use for those in denial. he wanted someone weak. someone who would be powerless to be anything but receptive to calum's disingenuous, manufactured charm. he wanted prey. luke had made points, but it wasn't up to calum anymore, so he'd hit luke below the belt and ran. it didn't matter, really. luke would text him tomorrow and ask how his night went, like he does every time, pretending he has no knowledge of calum's sinister intentions.

his eyes carry over the mass of people, before settling on a man on the outskirts of the party with golden brown, flowing locks, sporting a flannel with the sleeves cut off. he might not be in the middle, but he's definitely having his own fun, swaying drunkenly, soaking up the loudspeaker's massive bass thumps. he's not exactly the usual type calum prefers, and he looks a little bit like if paul bunyan and magic mike had a lovechild, but calum always, always, always listens to his... gut. his head. his voices.

calum begins to saunter over to his target, collecting himself, plastering a flirty smile on his face. why the fuck would luke offer him shots? a blunt? there was no better feeling than slowly putting together the people he chooses like a puzzle before destroying that puzzle. he goes over his rules. no numbers, no socials, nothing. calum wouldn't exchange a single thing. no lying; he may be immoral, but he'll always be honest, maybe just to rectify himself in the moments he wonders what the hell he is actually doing. he's pretty sure there a few other rules, but the boy he's locked his eyes on is now returning the gaze, almost challengingly. calum wants literally nothing more than a good challenge. he quickly closes the space between him and his project, keeping his gaze correct the whole time.

"hey, baby. you here with anyone?"

the boy blushes, and for a second, he thinks this might actually be easier than he thought. 

"what's your name, beautiful?"

for just a moment, calum falters. he's sure he can find a way to steer the conversation back to buttering the handsome man up, but he's already proving to be different from the others. he's pondering his options for a split second before the boy speaks again.

"it's okay, honey, i'm ashton."

calum thinks he hears reassurance in his voice, and for just a moment, he's wondering who is getting the better of who. he's all but abandoned his original plan, and is still silently scrambling for a new one when his train of thought is cut off again.

"wanna dance? you ever danced with a guy before?"

calum recognizes that he can finally establish a new plan, a new lie, a whole new persona. "no, i... i've never even been to a club. i guess i used up all my confidence trying to say hello. so hi, ashton, i'm calum." calum knows they have chemistry, an electric current humming between the increasingly small space between them. ashton takes his hand and leads him deeper into the mass of bodies, and calum takes that time to 'accidentally' brush his free hand against other men, feeling up at least five of them, turning, winking, and repeating. he's going to get this whole damn club under his finger.

ashton parks them in a space the light doesn't catch too well and immediately drags his tongue across calum's collarbone, moaning at the salty skin, cupping his hand around calum's well covered dick. calum is actually caught off guard by this, how easy ashton is, how much he wanted calum. he snatches ashton's golden locks and gives them a snug pull. ashton jolts forward, and calum uses the loss of space to whisper "so easy for it, huh? so ready to get fucked?" ashton smiles, trails his fingertips down calum's chiseled chest, eyebrows furrowed. "you really don't know me at all, do you?" 

calum is really floored now. it's been a long time since he had been brought out of his element like this, especially by someone infinitely less coherent than him. "well, no, sweetheart, we just met. i could get to know you, though."

this seems to placate ashton for now, as he goes back to sucking the skin off of calum's collarbone. calum slowly rocks himself into ashton, winking at men who pass, looking curiously. he's about to ask ashton to move this somewhere else when ashton beats him to it. "come back to my place?" 

calum cups ashton's face, kissing him on the nose. "how about you come to mine?" 

ashton backs off slightly before shaking his head. he's looking at calum with something unfamiliar to him. he has no clue what this guy knows that he doesn't, but it's kind of pissing him off. "okay? bye then." ashton laughs, keeping the same expression, still unreadable, on his face. "you can't get rid of me that easily, silly." he turns around, noncommittal, mouthing "see you soon."

calum brushes off his failure. he starts prowling again, getting handsy, seeing who's receptive. when they turn around, he checks their eyes. the windows to the soul, he thinks. that's when he decides whether to pass or not. like he said, he's going to get this whole club under his finger. 

there's a man in a leather jacket on the other side of the floor. calum thinks he's cute enough, and he may still be sober, but calum is determined to win at least once tonight. "hey handsome. why're you wearing that jacket? i'm sure everyone is wondering what you've got under there."

the boy smiles, grabbing calum's hand to kiss it, before shirking the jacket and throwing into the booth behind him. calum smiles back. he won, and he's going to relish in that victory.


End file.
